


Bandmates Get Free Rides

by Ponderosa



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Old Friends, Platonic Kissing, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary Lester: musician, small-time conjurer, the only one with a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandmates Get Free Rides




End file.
